Star Emotions
by Triafics
Summary: The youngest has been left alone while the others go get groceries. He is told to use the cloning Spell Ludwig taught him, but decides against it and uses his Starkoopa magic to create clones, except his personalities. This is my first collaborative project!
1. Sloth and Fear

**Chapter 1: Sloth and Fear**

Ludwig and the others were going to the grocery store to pick up some food since the pantry was nearly depleted.

"Hopefully you're fine with being alone, Larry." Ludwig said.

"You did teach me that clone spell, yet I wanna be around some different people." As Larry said that, he felt something coming from the right side of his head, where his star was.

"Huh. Maybe an upgraded cloning spell is within my Star Power. Welp, see you later, Ludwig! Gonna test this out."

"Bye, Larry!" The other 6 said in unison.

Ludwig closed the door and Larry locked it since Lemmy had the key. Larry saw the others drive off to the nearest Koopamart.

Larry went to his room and shut the door, wanting to test out his improved cloning spell.

"Alright, now from what I've heard from Starkoopa legend, this should be able to make five of them in an interval of 5 minutes. So, waiting five minutes each for a new clone. Got it."

Larry held onto his star, making it glow.

About a few seconds later, he felt his energy release in front of him. He saw a bright yellow star, and touched it. The star shattered, revealing his first clone.

"Huh? Is that me? But I look so…"

The yellow light faded, and revealed himself, but with a hoodie with the star on it, and blonde hair that looked like any teen's hairstyle.

"...Casual." Larry said, confused.

The clone looked to Larry and popped a gum bubble while scrolling through his Instagram on his phone. "Sup, dude." The blonde clone said.

"I guess I should introduce myself. Ahem. My name is Larry. Larry Koopa. And I'm assuming that's your na-"

"Gary Koopa." Gary interrupted Larry.

"Oh, we have different names?"

"Yeah." Gary said while taking a selfie.

"Well, you're my first Star Clone, uhm… Gary. I'm just waiting five minutes to make another."

"Cool." Gary posted to Instagram saying "lmao i just came out of this blue koopa's head star"

Larry stared at Gary for a while. He figured that he should tell Ludwig that the first clone had been a success, though he didn't have a phone — well, he had one now. "Hey, can I use your phone for something?" Larry asked. Gary gave no response, chewing his gum louder. "Hey!" Larry snapped his fingers, "Can I use your phone?"

"No." Gary said, not bothering to look up and popped another gum bubble.

"Why not?" Larry opened his hand.

"Because."

"Why the hell not!?" Larry snarled, before taking a deep breath immediately after and exhaling.

"You good dude?" Gary said, without much reaction towards Larry's small outburst.

Larry groaned and decided that he'd be better off waiting for Ludwig and the rest to come back. Gary shrugged and started playing some games on his phone.

Larry tapped his feet on the floor for what had to be the longest 3 minutes in his life. The sounds of claws tapping on the floor and gum popping filled the room. After the long wait, Larry felt up his star again. Without warning, a beam of white light shot out of it, knocking his head back. The light struck the floor, quickly forming into a body. The light shimmered and disappeared, leaving a distraught Koopa behind. He looked like Larry, but his hair was messy and wild. It was white like a cartoon ghost.

"Wait, who are you? Where did I just come from!?" The Koopa said, moving his hand around wildly at Larry and Gary.

"What's wrong with you, dude?" Gary asked, looking at the Koopa up and down.

Larry rubbed his head. The light shooting from it had hurt his head a bit, but the pain was slowly going away.

"Who are you?!" The Koopa shoved his finger into Larry's chest.

"Larry Koopa! Look, I — we won't harm you or anything just calm down." Larry responded, a bit weirded out from the Koopa.

"I'm H-Harry Koopa." The Koopa said. He then pointed his finger right at Gary, almost knocking his phone away from his hand. "And you?"

"Gary."

"...Did I come from your star?" Harry asked, looking at Larry's glowing head star.

"Yes, yes." Larry said quietly.

"Ugh, I feel weird now." Harry said, moving away to keep his distance from them.

"Um — alrighty then." Larry said, whistling as he waited for his next clone to appear.

However, Larry's energy felt a bit more drained than before. "I feel weaker." Larry said, touching his star.

"Oh, yeah. According to Starkoopa legend, the cloning thing has intervals for once a day. Five minutes for two clones, ten for three, fifteen for four and twenty for five. You can't make any more after you've made five." Gary explained to Larry, still chewing his gum and scrolling through Twitter.

"So I have to wait longer?!" Larry shouted.

"Eek! I-I'm not a f-fan of waiting!" Harry shrieked.

"Because you're Harry, Harry." Gary said under his breath.

"Welp, time to set a timer." Larry got his laptop and set a timer for 10 minutes using Google.

And the clones then would be more interesting from then on.

**To be continued.**


	2. Rage and Depression

**Chapter 2: Rage and Depression**

"What even is there to do for 10 minutes?" Larry asked impatiently.

"Dude, why not play Fortnite or something." Gary gave Larry a side eye.

"F-Fortnite? The game with the guns?" Harry asked, scared.

"Yep." Gary answered.

"Where they kill people?!" Harry's fear began to skyrocket.

"You're scared of For-"

"I'M SCARED OF VIOLENCE! AAAAAH!" Harry screamed and ran into the door, trying to get out, leaving Larry confused as all hell.

Larry shrugged and went back to waiting. "Ughhhhh… anything else to do other than gaming?"

"I normally just jerk off to pass the time." Gary said, popping a bubble.

"Not in the mood, Gary." Larry said through his teeth.

A few minutes later, Larry started to feel a slight pain coursing through his body.

"Something kinda hurts…" Larry held his chest.

"Larry, a-are you OK?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's a small pain. It's not too bad…" Larry felt the pain increase. "Y-yet." He groaned.

One minute later, Larry's star began to shine red, and the pain was even worse than ever before.

"Hnnngh… GRAAAAUGH!" Larry shrieked and convulsed.

"LARRY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Harry screamed.

"The… pain... " Larry's body glowed red, and the light retracted from his star, manifesting into a new Koopa altogether. Having spiky red hair and longer fangs.

Larry slumped over and was unconscious for a few seconds.

"What the fuck is this thing." The red Koopa stomped over to Harry.

"I-I-I'm H-Harry… a-and you are?" Harry asked, his tears of fear beginning to form.

"Meh, I'd just call him Barry, to be honest." Gary said.

"Oh, hohoho… am I in the mood to beat a bitch up." Barry raised his fist, not before Larry blocks Harry from the attack.

"Look, uhm… Barry. I'm assuming you're a physical representation of my rage due to your constant anger." Larry said.

"The fuck does it look like to you, dumbass?"

"Just look at what you did to Harry over there." Larry pointed toward Harry, who was crying in the corner.

"I wanna go home! Please get me out of here!" Harry bawled into his arm.

"Welp, time to wait fifteen minutes. Ughhhhh." Larry groaned.

"For what?" Barry snarled and towered over Larry, even though he was just standing on his toes to make him seem bigger.

"A new clone." Larry wasn't even phased by the fact that Barry was the definition of rage.

"Also, can we make Harry stop crying? He's kind of interrupting my Snapchat scroll through session." Gary snarked.

"Oh, yeah, uhm… HARRY, QUIT YOUR DAMN CRYING, FUCKING PUSSY!" Barry yelled, only making things worse.

"Way to go, Barry, way to go." Larry said in obvious sarcasm.

Larry continued waiting, Gary was watching Instagram videos, and Harry kept covering his face with his arm every time Barry shot him a glare.

Larry was now sitting on the ground, his legs spread out in front of him.

Larry had lost track of time, though now his body felt chilly. "Hey guys, it's getting pretty cold in here." Larry said, rubbing his arm.

"What the hell do you mean? It's warm!" Barry barked at him.

"I don't know —" Larry paused, now starting to feel nauseous. He swallowed hard, touching to his head star, which resulted in light shooting from it again. The light morphed into a dark blue Koopa. The coldness and nausea had now left Larry.

"Hi." The Koopa said in a monotone voice. The Koopa's eyes were half open, as if he was tired. His hair was combed down to cover one eye.

"Oh hi! I'm Larry Koopa, and who—"

"Who is this emo fuck?" Barry ran up to the Koopa, standing on his tiptoes over him.

"Jerry." He said, his eyes slowly looking up at Barry.

"Agh! He looks scary!" Harry whined.

"Shut up!" Barry yelled at Harry.

Jerry remained silent, his eyes locked on Larry.

"Uh, hey! Barry! Can you just go away please?"

"Ugh, fine. This guy weirds me out anyways." Barry shoved Jerry.

"Don't say that about him." Larry walked up to Jerry.

"So, I guess you're my sadness."

"I guess so." Jerry said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it, pal." Larry patted Jerry on the shoulder.

"Move it along lovebirds, I wanna see what else you'll make!" Barry yelled at Larry, rubbing his hand in Harry's hair roughly.

"Dude, you look so cool." Gary said, now looking up from his phone.

"What?" Jerry gawked at him.

"How do you style your hair like that? Wanna take a selfie with me?" Gary wrapped his arm around Jerry before he could even answer, and took a picture.

"You have an Insta?" Gary asked, typing fast.

"No?" Jerry said, confused as to what just happened.

Larry let them talk while Barry roughhoused Harry more.

"Ow! That hurts!" Harry said while tearing up, swiping his claws at Barry's chest.

"Aaaand post." Gary posted his picture of him and Jerry to his Instagram with the caption "you ever just meet someone with kickass long hair that covers one of your eyes".

"Would you cry for help if I decided to kick you in the stomach?" Barry stood over Harry, who was cowering in fear.

Harry let out an assortment of sobs and whines, not wanting to get hurt.

"Yo, Jerry. Ever decided to cut your hair at times?" Gary asked.

"At times." Jerry rubbed his hair.

"20 minutes, huh? This is just a real waiting day for me, isn't it?" Larry tapped his foot.

"Hey, I'm having some fun over here. Isn't that right, Ghostie?" Barry taunted the crying Harry.

A few minutes later.

"Not gonna lie, your whole Harry thing is getting out of hand." Gary said, sitting next to Jerry.

"Uh, no it's not. Fuck you talkin' bout?" Barry looked back to Harry, who was having a nosebleed.

"HE PUNCHED ME IN THE NO-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Barry punched Harry in the nose again, making the blood flow out faster.

Harry cried hard, not wanting to get hurt again.

"Aw, boo-fucking-hoo. Cry all you want, you're just gonna get hu-"

Suddenly Larry cried out weirdly. His body was hot, and he was on the floor kicking his legs around.

A weird feeling coursed up his spine, his star glowing a dark violet.

"It feels… weird, y-yet good at t-the same time…" Larry moaned and rolled around, reaching for his head again.

"Oh, boy." Gary said.

Larry touched his star, and this abrupt pleasure faded.

The violet light stood up and giggled seductively. If it was any other of Larry's emotions, it was probably ...his lust.

**To be continued.**


	3. Lust

**Chapter 3: Lust**

_**Warning**_**: **_Sexual content ahead!_

The light disappeared and revealed the final clone. This Koopa had long feminine hair, and was wearing a dark violet belly exposing sleeveless top, some crimson short shorts that really hugged his waist, a heart choker, shiny black thigh highs and long gloves, and a heart choker. This was the embodiment of Larry's lust, and it was obvious as he always had a seductive half eye closure.

He also wore makeup, being crimson eyeshadow and fake eyelashes, making him look pretty feminine.

"Mhmhm~ what a beautiful day~" The dark violet Koopa giggled, stretching.

Gary stared at the Koopa, but due to sudden realization, he went back to scrolling. "I'm straight, thanks." Gary said, under his breath.

Larry got up and saw that his lust was staring directly in his face.

"...Hi?" Larry said.

"Well, hello there, you beautiful blue Drakoopa, you~" The Koopa flicked Larry's chin.

"Kind of the obvious question, but w-"

"Who am I? Name's Terry~"

Barry looked over and turned back, pretending to be disgusted.

"C-can you please stop hitting me?" Harry said, tears and blood still flowing.

"Fine. But this is for now." Barry growled.

Jerry had no real response to the situation.

"These are my clones. I'm sure you knew that by now." Larry pointed at all of the clones, showing them to Terry.

"Oh, they just look cute~ Especially the white one over the-"

"Now you hold the fuck up, you w-"

"Oh, I insist, call me a whore~" Terry rubbed his finger across Barry's padded belly, making Barry blush.

Barry slapped Terry's hand away, hiding his feelings.

"_Yeah, I pretty much acted that way during that one time with Ludwig when I confessed my feelings, as well as with Iggy in the car that other time. This is my lust alright._" Larry thought to himself.

Harry slowly approached Terry in a cowardly way. "U-uhm, hello. I-I'm H-Harry Koopa." Harry stuttered.

Terry reached over and rubbed Harry's messy white hair.

"Aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen?~" Terry crooned to Harry, making Harry blush instead of making him cower.

"What's this?" Terry inspected the blood on Harry's face.

"N-nothing! I u-um — I-I fell." Harry caught Barry's death stare.

While Terry was getting quite close to Harry, much to his slight discomfort, Gary made a quick post: "didnt expect larry to summon a hooker. anyway im not gay". He hit send.

Barry frowned at Harry and Terry, but the frown quickly turned into a face of disgust once he saw Larry look at him.

Jerry kept sighing and looked at Gary's phone.

"Uh, what are you doing on your phone?" Barry asked him.

Gary immediately narrowed his eyes. "You're being a little too nice."

"Whaddya mean?" Barry tried peeking at the screen.

"You're just trying to get Terry to like you I bet?" Gary wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pssh, no. He's gross."

Jerry heaved another sigh, moving his hair up from his eye. Barry saw his glare, and slowly backed away.

"Nice move." Gary patted Jerry.

Larry had been distracted from their conversation. When he turned his head back to Terry, his eyes widened. Terry had Harry in the corner, grinding his butt on Harry's crotch.

"Hey! Stop that." Larry ran up to them.

"Awww. Harry was just starting to enjoy it~"

"U-um no…" Harry said, his face as red as an apple.

"I'll see you later, Harry~" Terry winked and blew a kiss at him.

"You really shouldn't try fucking someone right out in the open, you know?" Larry said, looking back at the other three clones.

"Why not? I ought to put on a show~"

"Yeah, no."

Larry thought for a while, staring up at the ceiling. Terry went back to start stroking Harry's face, while Barry continued trying to talk to Gary.

"Hey, come with me somewhere." Larry tapped Terry on the shoulder.

"I don't wanna leave my poor Ghostie alone~" Terry started moving his hand lower on Harry's body to touch something else, but Larry stopped him.

"Hey, that's my nickname!" Barry yelled, but stopped when he saw that Terry said it.

"Come on, let's go." Larry pulled Terry by his arm.

He was out the room, but Harry caught up with them.

"S-so uh, where are you g-guys going?" Harry said with a bit more confidence now.

"I'll see." Larry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, okay." Harry turned to enter the room, but paused when he saw Barry. "Where's th-the bathroom?"

"The door at the end of the hall." Larry said.

"O-Okay then."

Larry saw Harry staring at Terry's legs before walking towards the bathroom. Terry saw it too.

"Think of me while doing it, Ghostie!~" Terry blew a kiss towards Harry.

"Eh?" Harry was confused, until he realized what he meant. "Oh, um…" he blushed. He entered the bathroom.

"So, where are you bringing me, Larry?" Terry asked.

"Er — somewhere." Larry said, rubbing his head.

"Well, we are alone~"

"What? No! Not that." Larry said.

"Come on! Harry is in the bathroom, and you're the next best option~"

"_Wow, so I'm the backup choice. How great._"Larry thought.

After a while of Terry kissing up on him, Larry sighed. "Fuck it." He muttered.

Larry led Terry to Ludwig's room and locked the door.

"Locking the doors, huh? Knew it~" Terry purred.

"Look, Terry. I'm aware that you're the embodiment of my lust, and I get that now. I know for a fact that I can't stop you. Hell, I didn't even know stuff like this can even happen. What I'm trying to say is, well… you truly are like me, considering you're one of my emotions." Larry looked to the side and sighed.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know for damn sure I can't be stopped~ Now go to that bed, I want you to do me good~" Terry rubbed Larry's snout with his finger.

"King sized, huh? This is gonna be… well, interesting to say the least." Larry blushed and lied on the bed.

Terry took off his shorts and threw them towards the door, and crawled on the bed over to Larry.

Terry saw Larry's slit open slightly.

"_I've never really dommed in these things._" Larry thought.

Terry went down and licked Larry's slit, waiting for his cock to come out of it.

Larry moaned, but felt weird considering he was about to fuck himself.

Larry's cock was beginning to come out of his slit.

"I like how your cock looks like a blueberry popsicle I can suck on~" Terry licked on Larry's member.

"I didn't know I was this good…" Larry gasped.

Terry began taking Larry's length into his mouth.

Larry reached and rubbed Terry's hair, enjoy his own blowjob.

Terry made Larry's cock go in deeper, making a near deepthroat.

Larry moaned louder and leaked a bit of precum into Terry's mouth. "So… good…" Larry panted.

Finally, Terry dove in and gave the whole 7.5 inches his throat that Larry deserved so badly.

Larry held onto Terry's head and waited a couple seconds before thrusting in and out of Terry's mouth.

"H-hah… if I ever knew I was this good of a dicksuck, I would've brought you out earlier…" Larry moaned, about to cum.

Terry felt Larry's cock twitching and swirled his tongue around his thrusting penis.

"T-Terry! Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Larry shouted, feeling the fluids tingling his urethra.

Larry released many strings of his warm seed into Terry's mouth, who decided to take his mouth off and have some shoot on his face.

"Get that pesky little top off." Larry said abruptly. Terry obliged and threw his top over to where his shorts were, leaving him in the leg, neck and arm accessories.

"You look sexier than ever. I look sexier than ever." Larry stroked Terry's cheek.

"Hehehehe~ glad you like my precious body~" Terry's dark violet erection was forming quickly.

Terry turned back, exposing his tailhole in Larry's face. Terry, crawling backwards, implied he wanted some 69.

"It's gonna be sooo pleasuring, Lar-buns~" Terry crooned.

Larry grasped Terry's ass and brought it towards him, licking the hole.

"Oh, lick it good, daddy~" Terry went down and sucked on Larry's length again.

Larry's tongue dug into Terry's plump tailhole, making Terry moan slightly.

Terry made Larry's cock go to his throat immediately, wanting to make Larry cum again.

However, Terry just wanted to cut to the chase, so he stopped sucking off Larry. "You know what? I'm gonna skip the foreplay and skip straight to the fun part~" Terry got off of Larry's tongue and went ahead and grinded on Larry's hips and dick, facing away.

"Didn't know I had a thing for reverse cowgirl." Larry said, grasping Terry's body from behind.

Terry began inserting Larry's rod into his hole, already making it go in deep.

"There we go, big boy~" Terry moaned, slowly beginning to ride Larry.

Larry felt around Terry's belly for a minute, deciding he wanted to rub Terry off while he was riding him.

Terry's bounces would grow faster, delivering more pleasuring waves through his body. "Aw, yeah~ This feels amazing~" He moaned, sticking his tongue out.

"I can't believe I'm this tight… fuck, I feel amazing on my own cock…" Larry panted.

Terry grabbed Larry's shins and roughly slammed his hips up and down on Larry's length. "Aaahh~! Y-yes~! Ohh, fuck me, Larry~!" Terry screamed.

Larry tightly grasped Terry, thrusting in and out of him hard. The pleasure given to Terry was immeasurable.

In Larry's room, the other 3 heard the noises next door.

"You hear that? Sounds like Larry and Terry are doing the do." Gary recorded the sex sounds with his phone.

Barry looked away, blushing. "Could've gotten Terry myself." Barry muttered below his breath.

"Good for them." Jerry brushed away his hair with his hand.

"Y'know, judging on how loud they're currently being, one of them's gonna pop like a bubble." Gary said, popping his gum bubble again.

Back in Ludwig's room, Larry felt his oncoming climax.

"Y-you want it in o-"

"H-hah~! Nngh, oh fuck~! I want you t-to cum i-inside me~! Please f-fill me~!" Terry cried out.

"Aaaand…" Gary waited for the right moment.

"C-c-c-" Larry, not being able to form words from this experience, filled up Terry with his milky white fluids. At the same time, Terry's cock twitched and twitched and let out his own release.

"Pop." Gary popped his bubble at the right timing.

Both Larry and Terry were panting hard. Terry got off of Larry's blueberry rod and laid next to him, trailing a finger to his snout, letting Larry's juices flow out of his hole.

"Hmhmhm~ you loved that, didn't you?~" Terry giggled.

"I never thought fucking myself would feel so good. I loved it, Terry."

Larry leaned in and gave Terry a French kiss.

After they were done with their kiss, Terry cleaned the cum off of him and Larry and put his top and shorts back on.

Upon walking out, Harry busted the bathroom door open. "Oh my god! A-are you two okay?!" Harry panicked.

"Oh, we are more than just okay~" The two Larries said in unison.

"...I guess you two fucked?"

"And it was amazing, Ghostie~" Terry flicked Harry's chin in a "you're next" manner.

Larry invited all of the clones to the living room to have a better time.

"And then I sat on his face, because my inner Terry was pretty much showing more and more." Larry described the time where he had sex with Iggy in the car on New Years Eve.

"Greenie looked rather handsome, so I couldn't help myself~" Terry giggled.

All of a sudden, Larry heard the front door open.

"...Fuck." Larry said.

"Hey, Larry. I forgot my debit card after literal hours. Do you k-" Ludwig saw the five other clones.

"...Oh. Oh my, uhm…"

"And who's this blue beaut I see before my eyes?~" Terry walked up to Ludwig.

"Larry, this stripper is coming onto me."

"Uh, that's just Terry, Ludwig."

"Ludwig, huh? I'll call you Luddy for short~" Ludwig shoved Terry off of him.

"Larry, when I said clones, this is not what I meant at all!" Ludwig felt sort of angry.

"Bitch, you got a problem with that?!" Barry stomped over to Ludwig, who placed him and the others in a vice grip spell.

"Uhn~! Squeeze me harder, Luddy~!" Terry screamed.

Ludwig turned to Larry.

"We're having an intervention here. For now, Iggy's on grocery store duty."

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Barry screamed.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Harry bawled.

**To be continued.**


	4. An Intervention

**Chapter 4: An Intervention**

Larry, Ludwig, and the clones were in the living room about to have a conversation.

"Larry, what exactly were you thinking when summoning these? I would've preferred the spell I taught you, not some legend spell that manifests your personalities." Ludwig scolded.

"It was better to hang around different people than yourself! You'd know that!" Larry hollered.

"...Look. You've manifested five of your feelings. Sloth, fear, rage, depression, and lust. Is that what you feel most of the time?" Ludwig said.

Larry was connecting the dots and realized something.

"You're right, Ludwig. I'm lazy, scared, short-tempered, sad, and licentious most of the time. Because, well…" Larry held his head for a second.

"What is it, Larry? Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"H-hopefully!" Harry whimpered.

"It's just, my sexual desires formed from curiosity, and my sloth is just a normal teenage angst thing. But my three other emotions, they actually formed from something else." Larry sighed.

"It was Bowser."

"Bowser? I mean, he's not our leader anymore." Ludwig shrugged.

"And for good reason. I was a baby at the time, and I got my memory back ever so recently. I was being nestled by my mother, Laura, which I'm assuming that's where my name came from. Then that monster busted in and killed my mom right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything but cry. On the topic, I was brainwashed to kill. A Toad Town out there was destroyed by me." Larry's tears were beginning to form slowly.

"They were ord-"

"Ludwig! They… well, they were orders, but that's because I was brainwashed in order to do so! Funny thing is, I met all of you, and you were told to be my brothers and sister, while in reality, all of you were kidnapped and taken to Bowser's castle as well!" Larry slowly began to snap.

"My fear of going out just to be defeated by Mario and Luigi, my anger and hatred against Bowser, and my sadness due to the events that evening. But here's the thing. I broke free. We broke free. I broke all of you from the brainwashing. All of you are safe because of me! These spiked wristbands used to be transmitters to send brainwaves to your head, but luckily, a rogue Troopa hacked into the system and got rid of the waves." Larry touched the wristband.

"And one day, I was getting ready for battle, but not before the signals could get to me, so…" Larry moved his band out of the way and revealed a scar.

"Larry, you… why did you…?" Ludwig stared at the scar, tearing up.

"BECAUSE BOWSER'S CONTROL IS A HORRIBLE THING, LUDWIG!" Larry's tears were flowing faster out of his eyes.

"Yeah! I was there when he cut! I saw it with my own eyes, Ludwig!" Barry yelled.

"There's nothing else scarier than harming yourself! Why did he do it?!" Harry tried to escape from the grip.

"...Lawrence. I'm sorry this happened to you. I didn't know all of these clones meant something to you." Ludwig went over to Larry who was on the floor.

"But, they can't stay here. You might have to retract them back into your mind." Ludwig rubbed the back of Larry's head, comforting him.

"I-it's dark in there! I don't want to!" Harry screamed.

"The fuck am I gonna go back there for? Travel Larry's mind to find non surprising info?!" Barry tried to break free.

"I'm not gonna be able to post interesting stuff to my Insta, though!" Gary tried to reach into his hoodie pocket.

"But, I wanna meet more hunks out there!" Terry said.

Everyone stared at Terry, excluding Larry.

"We could… get them a new house. My clones are people as well, Ludwig." Larry stood up.

"We don't ha-" Ludwig realized something. "That's it! When we left the castle, we stole some of Bowser's funding! That's why his airships are a bit more cheap on the design scale nowadays!"

"I got the most of it. So, let's… I'm actually feeling very happy now! For the first time in years!" Larry's star glowed a bright green color.

Ludwig undid the spell, releasing the clones.

Larry touched his star, and his final clone would appear. A green Drakoopa lied on the floor, and got up with the brightest smile on his face.

"Oh, today's just the greatest! Don't you think, guys?" The new Koopa said, energetically.

"Good to have you back… Perry." Larry patted Perry, who made a cute face.

"Apparently six clones can be a thing… oh! Starkoopa legend made it so that if you find an emotion that was lost for years, it can immediately manifest itself into it!" Gary said.

"Well, Perry will be staying with you, clones." Larry hugged Perry, finally feeling the joy he's lost many years back.

Ludwig went to his room and got out his laptop and went to a website for houses that are for sale.

"If you wanna live in a house that matches your nitch, you're gonna need a lot of rooms. Six, for that matter." Ludwig searched for the keyword "house with six bedrooms", and there was one for the price of $16,300.

"We have more than enough considering Bowser was filthy fucking rich when we were his slaves. I guess, uhm… five million." Larry went to his room to get the fundings card.

Terry walked up to Ludwig. "So, what do you wanna do when we say goodbye? Hopefully something special~" Terry rubbed Ludwig's cheek. "We'll see, Terry."

Larry walked back to the living room with Bowser's military debit card, albeit changed to Larry's personal card because of his connection with the bank. He handed it to Ludwig who pressed in the front numbers, the CVV, and the expiration date.

"And done. Someone will be here to pick us up in a couple minutes." Ludwig said. "To be honest, I will miss you guys, even though I met you and put you in a spell… kinda fucked myself over on that one."

Larry and Terry looked at each other then back to Ludwig.

A few minutes later, a taxi arrived, and it was big enough to fit nine people, surprisingly.

Larry and the others got in the taxi and rode to the new house.

"We're here. Now, this house is pretty big to say the least." The taxi driver said to the others.

"Now that I look at you, you're Michael Koopa, right?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh, yeah. Any reason why you asked?" Michael blushed.

"No reason, just curious." Ludwig looked out the window to the house.

Michael parked the car and shut it off.

Larry, Ludwig, and the clones got out of the car and took a little tour.

"This house looks relatively new. Luckily, I can pay for furniture and stuff." Larry flicked out the debit card and put it back in his shell.

Michael led the crew into the house, showing them the rooms.

"We'll start smallest to biggest." Michael said.  
"Yippee! I love this house so far!" Perry jumped in joy.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_" Barry thought to himself.

"Anyone want the smallest room?" Larry asked.

"I'll take it." Jerry walked slowly into the room.

"And the next door room, the second smallest will belong to who?" Michael asked.

"Hmph. Bitchin'." Barry ran into his room and thought of a punching bag with a picture of Harry's face on it. "Yeah. Hmhmhmhmhahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Barry laughed maniacally.

"I'm getting a room far away from Barry, r-right?" Harry asked, scared completely out of his wits.

"Yeah, room next to the bathroo-" Harry ran into his room, interrupting Michael.

"OK, three left. Who wants what?" Larry asked.

"I guess I'll take the third largest room~ I heard people like it when their partner has a medium sized room~" Terry giggled and wiggled his tail.

"Ooh! I'll take the second largest!" Perry rushed over to his room and rolled on the floor like a dog.

"Then that means Gary gets the biggest room." Larry pointed at Gary's room.

"Dude, sick. Hey, can you buy me a gaming PC and an iPhone Xs Max?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, sure." Larry shrugged.

"I hope you guys liked the house. Larry will invite some interior decorators for each room, and he'll give you guys some requested things. And judging by Terry's outfit and attitude… well, I can assume it's… uhh…" Michael blushed, trying to put what Terry wants into words.

"New outfit, dildos, other sex toys, yadda yadda yadda." Larry helped Michael say what he wanted to say.

"Y-yeah, that…" Michael blushed harder.

"Alright, guys, I'll be inviting some interior decorators and furniture people this evening! And I will pay for what you guys want as well! Let's go back home for a few days!" Larry yelled, letting the others know.

"We're coming!" The clones yelled.

"You know, you're a pretty competent leader of these guys, Larry." Ludwig admired Larry's leadership.

"Hehe, thanks, Ludwig. Guess those days of leading the Koopa Troop are paying off. Even though I was forced to." Larry looked to the ground.

"It's okay, Larry. You have your new Troop right here in this house. Nothing is going to change that. I still love you very much, Larry." Ludwig gave Larry a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you very much, Ludwig. Come on, let's go back home." Larry purred.

Larry and the others got back into the taxi, Michael driving them back to Larry's house.

Upon arriving, Ludwig's car was there as well, meaning the other Koopalings were back as well.

Larry rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Lemmy.

"Hey, Larry! We got a lot of groceries, and I, being your uhm… master that one day… why do I remem- I got you some new girly outfit things." Lemmy handed him a bag with two pairs of striped stockings and shoulder gloves. One blue and cyan, and one blue and navy. As well as a new lube bottle and a bullet vibe.

"Did people look at you funny when you got this?" Larry asked.

"I was kinda discreet on that. And yes, I know that you already have that color, but they go up higher!" Lemmy got the thigh highs and gloves out of the bag.

"I noticed that you got a darker shade, Lemmy." Larry noticed the darker colored leg and armwear.

"I was always curious on what I'd look like in stripes." Ludwig took the stockings and gloves and took them to his room for later.

"Who are those behind you, Larry?" Lemmy noticed different hairstyles behind Larry's head.

"Oh, these guys? Meet the Larries, Lemmy." Larry pointed out the different Larries behind him.

"We got Gary," "Hi."

"Harry," "H-hi?"

"Barry," Sup, bitch?!

"Jerry," "Hello."

"Terry," "Hi~"

"And last but not least, Perry." "Hiyee~!"

"They're all unique, but I like Terry the most. He's just so me~" Lemmy purred.

"You made me who I am today, Lemmy~" Terry crooned.

"They're all gonna be out of this house, it was fu- I mean, we literally only met for an hour, but it was fun while it lasted." Larry patted Perry's hair.

"Larry, what's the password to your iPh-" Iggy stopped in his tracks when he saw the clones.

"Nevermind!" Iggy walked backwards.

"Do they have a place to stay?" Lemmy asked.

"Yeah, on the way back, I called up some people to decorate the house and set up the furniture. They said it'll take a week and a half, so these guys can stay for a bit." Larry shrugged.

"Well, okay! I'll teach Terry some new tricks in the meantime~" Lemmy stared at Terry with every sexual intention in the book.

"If anything, he looks like the type of person who'd be very skilled on the pole, so you can show him your skills, Lemmy."

"Good idea! Now, come in for dinner. It's ramen night tonight." Lemmy led Larry into the house, as well as the other Larries.

**To Be Concluded...**


	5. Special Goodbyes

**Chapter 5: Special Goodbyes**

_**Warning: **__Sexual content ahead!_

11 days later…

10:37 A.M.

"EYYYY YOU GOT A CALL, MANE AAAAAAAAAAA" Larry's phone rang.

"I don't know why I have this ringtone. Well, it's the decorator guys." He answered the phone, partially waking up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Lawrence Kingston Koopa?"

"Yeah it is." Larry yawned.

"Well, we finished with the decor and furniture in this house, so you can invite your multicolor replicas over." Said the man on the phone.

"Alright, just let me wake up first and I'll get there." Larry's eyes watered from exhaustion.

"No problem, thank you sir."

"You're welcome, bye." Larry hung up

"I don't know why I left my phone and Andre's, was I really that high?"

A couple weeks back…

"ANDRE, HELP! THE SQUIRRELS ARE SUCKING MY DI-"

Now...

"Yeah, I was too high then." Larry said, completely confused.

Upon fully waking up, Larry got his clones and asked Ludwig to drive them to the house.

Ludwig obliged, and got the keys to his car.

"Good to know that these guys can get their own home, Ludwig." Larry smiled.

"What can I say? I was a little harsh on them a week back, but what you told me really opened my eyes." Ludwig chuckled.

"Awww, Luddy…" Larry teared up in happiness.

"Well, we're here. Let's go." Gary popped his bubble and opened the car door.

"How many times are you gonna pop tha-" Barry stopped when he saw Jerry staring him dead in the eyes.

"Keep doing what you were doing." Barry said, still not knowing what makes him weirded out by Jerry.

The others got out of the car and walked to the front entrance, opening the door.

The first thing they see is a gradient of their hair colors on the walls.

"That's amazing." Larry was mesmerized by the gradient.

The living room was had a fair share of furniture. Two cup holder couches, one loveseat, and a kick chair.

In the kitchen, it was a good sort out of cookery, like pots and pans, spatulas and ladles, and some silverware.

The refrigerator and stove were fairly high tech. "This is so fucking cool!" Larry shouted, very happily. The group checked the bathroom.

The bathroom had a separate bathtub and shower, and an automated sink.

The toilet was a nice ceramic.

"Dunno why we went here, but let's move onto the main event." Gary took a pic of the kitchen and posted it to Instagram saying "yeh we balling in a new house lol".

"Good idea, Gary. I'm curious on what these rooms look like." Larry led the clones and Ludwig to the rooms.

Jerry's room had a dark blue paint job with a one person bed. A white nightstand, and an HP laptop.

"Cool." Jerry went into his room and shut the door.

The room next door was Barry's, and it had a blood red paint job to it. A two person bed, a desk with a lamp, and…

"Aw, hell yeah! My Harry punching bag!" Barry yelled.

"S-so you're not gonna hit me anymore?" Harry felt extremely relieved.

"Oh, I am, but it's not gonna be you. In fact," Barry slammed the door and violently punched and kicked the punching bag.

"Let him do his thing and let's go to the next room." Larry led Harry to his room, which had a calming meadow theme to it, to let Harry stay calm and not fret. The bed had a flower blanket and sheets, a baby blue wardrobe, nightstand and desk fan, a long desk, and a music box.

"T-thanks guys… I really appreciate it…" Harry fell to the floor, crying.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Larry picked up Harry.

"It's just… _sniffle_ it's just… I've never seen something like this... _sniffle _i-in entire cowardly life!"

"It's okay, it's okay…" Larry carried Harry over to the bed and played the music box.

Upon further listening, Larry realized the tune.

"This… is the same melody from… my mom's lullaby…" Larry held back his tears, wanting to continue the house tour. "L-let's continue." He said, preventing himself from crying,

"Next up, Terry's room. This'll be interesting for sure." Ludwig said.

Larry opened the door, and he already sees a stripper pole in the middle of the room, a curtain bed with a pink leopard print blanket, and a couple of toys laid on out the desk. There might've been a couple more in the dressers.

"Oh, this just captures my niche~" Terry walked into his room and held the pole. "Maybe as a last goodbye tonight, I could give you two a good time~ in fact, as I said when you released me into the world, I ought to put on a show~ and I will for the both of you~" Terry giggled.

"We'll do so, Terry." Larry and Ludwig said in unison.

"I like how the both of you said it at the same time~ I'm hoping something else will happen at the same time as well~" Terry winked.

"I can't wait, honestly. Alright, four down, two to go."

"Oh, before you go, Lar-buns, check this out~" Terry turned off the lights and turned on the mood lights, which were dark violet in color.

"That's so cool!" Larry said.

"I know, right? Definitely sets the mood~"Terry purred, getting in a seductive pose.

"Alright, Perry, time for me to show you to your room." Larry got Perry and led him to his room.

Perry's room was a really happy looking room with rainbows and fields and more. His bed had a smiley design on the covers. His desk had a nice looking laptop on it.

"I love it! I love it so much! Thank you, Larry!" Perry hugged Larry.

"You're quite welcome, Perry." Larry sighed in relief.

"Gary, your room's last!" Ludwig yelled.

"Alright!" Gary replied.

A couple silent seconds passed and…

"LARRY, YOU DID NOT!" Gary's excitement went through the roof.

Larry and Ludwig walked over to Gary's room and saw that he had a very long desk with a custom built gaming tower, two 240hz monitors, an iPhone Xs Max, as well as some nice gaming accessories by Logitech.

"I always wanted to be a good gamer, but I'm passing that on to you, Gary." Larry patted Gary on the shell.

"I-I actually cannot bre-breathe! Thanks, Larry!"

"Advantages of having your own bank account with lots of money on there already."

"Well, we've made everyone happy, it seems. Gary gets to become a professional gamer, Harry finally feels at peace, Barry has his own little punching bag for practice, Jerry finally gets to be alone, Terry's achieving his stripper dreams, and Perry? He already has everything set out for him, it seems. So, Larry, what's on your mind tonight?" Ludwig asked, walking to the front door.

Larry pointed his thumb at Terry's room and smirked.

"Same, honestly. You know what, we could wear our new socks and gloves Lemmy gave us during all of this."

"Good idea, Ludwig." Larry stared into Ludwig's eyes and kissed him. Ludwig let Larry kiss him, and kissed back.

"I love you so much, Ludwig."

"And I love you too, Larry."

11:05 P.M.

Terry heard the doorbell rang while he was pole dancing alone while the others were asleep.

He got out of his room and answered the door, and it was Larry and Ludwig, clad in striped thigh socks and shoulder gloves.

"Oh, those just look adorable on you both~" Terry loved seeing the both like that.

"Thanks, Terry. Ludwig had thigh highs on before, but they were solid color." Larry said.

"I really love the striped design. I wish I had more like these." Ludwig looked at Larry and gave him a nice thumbs up.

"You have more thigh highs? I'd like one of your pairs when we get home, Luddy!" Larry blushed and hopped with one leg jumping up with the other.

"You are my main love interest, after all."

"Come to my room, I knew you two'd wanna have a good night with me~" Terry made a come here finger sign, leading the two boys to his bedroom.

Larry shut the door and locked it, turning the lights off and turning on the mood lights.

"First off, since you two are lovebirds, I wanna see how you two do in bed~" Terry led Larry and Ludwig to the bed.

"We're saving the sex for you, Terry. But, if you want mutual, then that's what you're gonna get for now." Ludwig blushed. "Right, Larry?"

"Yeah, Luddy~ let's save it for Terry~" Larry crawled over and pushed Ludwig on the bed.

"I missed the fun times we had together, Ludwig~" Larry blushed an apple red and went in for a passionate kiss, which Ludwig accepted.

Feeling their tongues dance together made the two lovebird Drakoopas moan softly.

"This is so hot~" Terry was beginning to grow erect. He took off his shorts and panties, leaving the purple rod out in the warm room.

Larry broke the kiss and saw Ludwig's erection rising.

"It's bigger than last time, Luddy… but, I've practiced my throat depth, and I can take it all the way in."

"10 inches in your throat? Wow. Well, you know what to do, my sweet blueberry pie~" Ludwig giggled.

Larry gripped and licked the shaft, making Ludwig moan lightly.

"Wanna dip some pleasure into me after you're done, boys?~" Terry asked, his body excluding his legs and arms, were exposed.

"Uh huh… uhhn…" Ludwig felt the pleasure build slowly.

Larry went up and licked the leaking head, tasting Ludwig's precum in the process.

Ludwig rubbed on Larry's hair. "You're a good boy, Lawrence…~" He gasped.

Larry took Ludwig's cock about 6 inches into his mouth already.

"I'm exactly like him, Luddy~ I never hesitate to take a good size in my mouth when I just begin sucking~" Terry slowly jerked his length.

"Mhm~" Larry agreed, muffled by Ludwig's rod.

"It's not a bad habit at all. I love it. Larry, you want to deepthroat n-"

Larry interrupted Ludwig by deepthroating Ludwig abruptly.

"H-hah… I'll take t-that as a… as a… y-yes…~" Ludwig's climax was oncoming.

Larry took Ludwig's dick out of his mouth and splayed himself all over the bed, lifting his legs in the air.

"Dip it inside me, thrust, and pull out, Luddy~" Larry lightly fingered himself.

Ludwig moved Larry's hand out of the way and inserted his rod inside Larry.

"Yeah~ I made you nearly cum, now I want it all in me~! Fire away, daddy~!" Larry screamed in pleasure.

Ludwig thrusted inside Larry and shot his pearly white love milk inside his tailhole.

Larry moaned and closed his eyes and smacked his hand onto his snout, with it being burning from blushing hard and all.

"Oops! Hehe, we did say mutual, but that also happens with me. Hehe…" Larry pointed his fingers together, partially embarrassed. "I guess that's my Terry talking." He shrugged.

Ludwig laughed, Larry laughing along with him.

"Well, onto phase two." Ludwig pulled out of Larry, his seed flowing out of him.

"Time for me to put Lemmy's training to use~" Terry turned on a glitch funk track to really add onto the atmosphere.

"Lemmy gave him training?" Ludwig asked.

"Pole dancing." Larry answered.

"Ohhhhh, right."

The exotic movements of Terry on the pole were mesmerizing Larry and Ludwig, who got up and sat in the chairs for them.

"Enjoying the show so far?~" Terry asked.

"Fuck yeah." "Of course." Larry and Ludwig answered Terry.

Terry dropped his ass down from time to time, arousing both Larry and Ludwig.

"I know for a fact you both wanna fuck me hard~ well, best bet is to fuck me like a pig~" Terry grabbed onto the pole and bent over.

"His ass is mine for sure, Larry." Ludwig got up and ate Terry out.

"Then I'll take his mouth. And believe me, I'm not gonna go soft." Larry flicked Terry's chin and stood up, his erection directly in Terry's face.

Ludwig stopped eating Terry's tailhole and spit on his cock for lube.

Terry opened his mouth wide, waiting for his throat to be fucked hard.

Ludwig spread out Terry's asscheeks before inserting.

Larry thrusted his cock into Terry's mouth.

Ludwig thrusted into Terry, showing no signs of going softcore. This was a dream for Terry.

"How does it feel fucking a sluttier, sexier, and more beautiful me, Luddy?~"

"It's like I'm fucking the actual you, Lawrence~"

Ludwig thrusted in and out of Terry's hole hard, while Larry was delivering his blueberry popsicle cock to Terry's throat.

Terry moaned loud, loving every second of it.

"The fact he has rubber thigh highs makes it better!" Ludwig's pounding would grow harder and faster, and most importantly, ever so deeper.

"God, your mouth is… ohhh, fucking amazing!" Larry would hump faster.

Terry's muffled moaning filled up the room. It was music to Larry and Ludwig's earholes.

"Oh! I just thought of something, Larry!" Ludwig suddenly yelled.

"Yeah?" Larry asked.

"We could fuse to make him feel even better!"

"Ehhh, I'd rather just spit roast fuck this slut. Besides, that's how you know you have maximum dominance.

"Mmm… fine."

Larry pulled out and jerked off before going back in, not before Terry had anything to say.

"Aah~! Oh my fucking god~! Nhh~! He's so big~! I want him to fuck me even h-harder~! Do it, Luddy~! Fuck me harder~!" Terry shouted, putting his mouth back on Larry's rod.

"Harder? Your wish is my command, you slut~!" Ludwig's stamina reserves were plentiful, so he mercilessly pounded Terry, making him tear up from the immeasurable pleasure. The sound of hip slapping would fill the room.

"Ludwig, I'm not sure if I can last much longer~! He's so good!" Larry's thrusting was amazingly fast, not being able to give Terry a break.

"Me neither, Larry~! I'm about to cum hard!" Ludwig's cock throbbed a lot.

Larry pulled out of Terry's mouth again, wanting to cum on his face.

"YES~! Luddy, cum ins- AAH~! Cum inside me~! Fill m-haaah~! Fill me to the brim~! I want every last dr-dr-drop~! And L-Larry, all over my faAAAAH~!"

"I'm… cumming~!" Larry and Ludwig said in unison.

Ludwig released his salty load inside Terry, overflowing out of his tailhole, still thrusting, some of his cum splattering on Terry's ass before pulling out. Larry jerked his cock off very fast, releasing so many strings of semen onto Terry's face.

"Y-Y-YES~!" Terry loved being filled and came on. He lied on the floor and exposed his precum covered dick.

"I got this, Larry." Ludwig went over and got on top of Terry.

"First time you're seeing me do this, eh Larry?~" Ludwig turned around, positioning Terry's cock to his tailhole.

"Oh, yes it is." Larry licked off the excess cum from his cock.

Ludwig felt Terry go inside of him.

"Now thrust in me, Terry~! I wanna get came inside by you now!" Ludwig moaned.

Terry thrusted in and out very hard.

"Aah, yes~! Even as a 7.5 incher, you still find every way to make me scream, Terry~!" Ludwig felt Terry thrust upwards inside Ludwig's tight hole.

Ludwig felt the throbs, and went down and shot a sharp kiss on Terry's lips as he was getting filled up.

Larry was jerking off and he released a second load. "Fuck! Oh my fucking god, yes…" Larry gasped.

Ludwig broke the kiss and panted hard.

"Ludwig, I think this has just been the best night ever." Larry panted.

"Y-yeah…" Ludwig got off of Terry's cock, leaving Terry in a panting and gasping mess.

"Hah… hah… huff… t-thank you both... " Terry panted.

"No problem, Terry. Get up on this bed, why don'tcha?" Larry grabbed Terry.

"How convenient, the song is just now ending." Ludwig noticed the music was starting to calm.

"Next time, you two should fuse and fuck me~ sound good?~" Terry got in the middle of the bed and got a cloth, cleaning the cum from his face.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Larry, on the right side of the bed, grabbed onto Terry.

"Sure thing, Terry. And Larry, we'll definitely see these guys again." Ludwig rubbed Terry from the left side.

"Larry? Terry?"

"Yeah?" They asked in unison.

"Happy Valentines Day." Ludwig said.

"Thanks, Ludwig. I love you."

"I love you too, Larry."

"And we love you so much, Terry." Larry and Ludwig said at the same time.

"Don't mention it~ without Larry, I wouldn't be here having the best of times~ I love you guys too~" Terry fell asleep along with Larry and Ludwig.

**The End**

_**This is probably one of the best fanfics I have ever wrote, I put my heart and soul into this. I had this personality clone idea back in January, and I'm finally putting it into a fanfiction. I appreciate the support you give me. For now, I'll put off on fanfic writing. But, expect some more in the future. Short fics, story related fics, a few comedy fics, maybe.**_

_**Well, this begins my break. Until we meet again, readers!**_

_**~TrianiousTNKSF**_


End file.
